


Garbage Dump

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: just a place for all my miscellaneous short fics that aren't long enough to put anywhere else(8-11 is new. it's ibuai and aikai feeding shenanigans.)





	1. kaichi/bloodplay

**Author's Note:**

> i have been trying to write more even if they are unfinished messes of word vomit....... i post them all to twitter but i thought maybe there's value in sharing it with all the randos of the world as well.  
> ill update it every once in a while. im just naming the chapters by pairing for convenience. also i tagged it officially as no warnings apply but if anything is Subject ill make note of it by chapter. that is all.... probably.... please read them and have fun. Comment. And All That.  
> Anyway.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is unfortunate to admit, that both the beginning of this AU and the first thing I wrote for it that has now become a daily occurrence..... Was me being Ridiculously Horny.  
> An [artist](https://twitter.com/llYpYll) posted some [nice art](https://twitter.com/llYpYll/status/1054177166038953985) a while back of half dragon boy kai, and tweeted some concepts of the Good Boys.... Ah! I liked it a lot.... I can't even begin to explain how inspired I was..... I've been so productive lately just because of this, huh... I started calling it "Cray AU!" out of convenience, but there's so many alternate possibilities here, see... I'll explain my ideas in my writing, I though......  
> Anyway, that's this. That's how this happens. It's a little bloody and gross but that's how it had to be......... excuse me.........

Kai’s teeth dig holes into Aichi’s neck. Sometimes, Aichi thinks, it’s the most Kai can do to run free from his embarrassment. Kai is a pitifully shy person, in spite of his demeanor, in spite of being apart of the heralded Kagero assault unit, this boy is still so easily embarrassed. From his peripheral vision he sees it clear as day, the bright red that burns away at Kai’s cheeks, like the flames of the dragon’s that share the sky with him, that raised him. 

He was made to share all the best traits of both, human and dragon, but to Aichi, Kai is simply Kai, after all.

And though he probably shouldn’t think this way, two formidable members of rivaling nations, Aichi believes Kai is amazing. Even this, this shy man that struggles to hold his grip on Aichi’s hip, pressing cracks into the wall of the cave they oft rendezvous in, is truly incredible in indescribable ways. He could use any word he likes but the sentiment remains only for Aichi, who’s greeted with nothing but pleasure in their shared loneliness.

Aichi feels a new warmth develop above his collar bone, the bubbling of blood slipping aimlessly across his skin where Kai loosens his grip, releasing him. He breaths out his relief with a sigh, raising his right hand to meet the viscous fluid before it drips to the ground. The texture is startling, never as it feels it ought to be, dissociating to come to terms with in his brain that knows somethings wrong with him yet can't sense the danger. It's different from being on the battlefield, he has all the time in the world to take in this sensation. The warmth of it, the thick texture of it, how light it feels on his skin yet heavy as it drains from within him. His stress is haplessly being drained away, his thoughts clouded the more that is lost. He doesn’t know what to says, so he doesn’t say anything at all.

Slowly, as their eyes meet in world that seems to have stopped moving, a moment of privacy for the sinners who run from their responsibilities, their pride, Aichi lifts his hand to meet Kai’s stained lips. They're parted ever so slightly, frowning the way Kai always is, but somehow from down here, Aichi can only see the pleasure that radiates from Kai’s bright eyes. They’re so sharp, and distant, and truly radiant, Aichi feels himself slipping out of character the way a tear slips from his eye. 

It’s not that he’s sad, but overwhelmed. It’s been such a long time, since they’ve had such a communion. If Kai had never come for him, never searched for him, he might have forgotten this face entirely. This beautiful, sensational existence that could only be described as Kai Toshiki; the one who is his rival, and the one who he loves more than any other...

Kai does smile, with a bit of reservation, as he takes Aichi’s wrist and presses a kiss unto it. _Why are you crying,_ Kai mouths the words onto Aichi’s skin but he knows the reason without ever needing to ask. “Because...” Aichi begins leaning his head back when Kai takes to running his tongue between his fingers. He relishes in the awful taste of it, of Aichi, his very soul and existence embedded into every droplet of it. Kai catches Aichi as he falls back against the wall, biting his bottom lip to keep from embarrassing himself after all he’s teased Kai for it. It takes him such a long time of distracting himself with the feeling of Kai’s touch, the sloppy, slimy feeling of saliva that replaces his own blood, and the sharp pricks of his teeth that far too often meet Aichi’s palm. The motions are so fluid, like sliding across ice or dancing in water, “Because,” Aichi says again, swallowing all his self conscious thoughts and replacing them with the pride of a Royal Paladin.

“Because I love you so much, Kai,” Aichi hums, with a smile that certainly spells Kai’s doom. It’s a loss Kai is far too eager to take, Aichi’s domineering personality welcoming Kai with his free hand as it trails Kai’s bare chest, across scales and skin alike.


	2. Kai & Overlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otoulord.........  
> I really wanted to hear Kai who calls Overlord "papa~" and melts my heart.... Ah.... I couldn't do it. It didn't feel right....... Suffering..........  
> Someday, I want to write more of this. The reason these are like this, though, you know I realized I am.... Way too busy to flesh out a whole AU start to finish, you know... Like those cool kids who post 500k word fics, no time.... So I just want to share snapshots of this AU with the world, and maybe someone else will do it for me... Something like this, heheh...

Even though this one has grown so old, he’s still the size of a child in the Dragon’s eyes.

And often times, he acts very much like one still, climbing up Overlord’s shoulder just to brood. That says nothing of his father, who’s all the more petty and all the more childish, starting the same war time and time again for a single moment of adrenaline like a drug he can’t kick. Overlord never asks Kai about his feelings, never pressures him to have any at all; this child is always thinking too hard about pointless things. He’s always fretting over the things he can’t grasp with human hands, the Dragon doesn’t understand it at all.

But, he doesn’t have to. Not at all. Just his presence with Kai seems to be enough; he’s like a child waking from a nightmare crawling into his parents bed. Running his hand softly over the dragon’s face just to feel his warmth, to connect with a presence no one else around them ever will. 

It’s the peace in Kai’s eyes that give the Dragon comfort. He supposes a part of growing up, of maturing for a human is learning how to cope with the pains that overwhelm their weak hearts. But this one is not particularly human, he’s a strong beast, as strong as Overlord himself, the Dragon likes to boast. 

Their relationship is distant in such a way, that Overlord is quiet and selfish and his son is all the same; but alone together there’s none the Dragon is prouder to call his own. Of their family, Kai will always be the light which guides them, a precious existence that unexpectedly fell into the Dragon’s hands. He would give the world to protect the warmth of the hand that reaches out to him, the child that holds him close.

The Dragon’s never said it, and Kai’s never said it, but there is nothing if not a silent love drifting in the air between them. 

 _Father,_ Kai speaks so quietly, the Dragon only catches it as vibrations running through his body. _Do you think it’s alright?_

The Dragon need not ask what he’s lamenting about. He doesn’t much respond, either, breathing the same quiet, dry air of the night beneath a bright full moon.   
_If I... Fell in love with him, would it be alright?_


	3. kaichi/age stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones kind of a joke lol  
> just.,,,, this tweet of mine:  
> "I generally am Weird abt the whole u know 5000 yo dragon trope thing But Also i feel like kai is probably deceptively old and probably has the same life expectancy as a dragon rather than human  
> so Anyway what im saying is Kai telling Aichi hes a Mature and Ancient beast [one year older than Aichi] Mature, Dragon,"
> 
> i have not actually conceived ages for cray au yet, because that would require having brain cells for which i have None.

”You shouldn’t put so much weight on appearances.”

He almost sounds offended, if that were possible, Aichi thinks. For the few times they’ve met, he’s never really seen Kai express much emotion vocally, not in the ways he implies with his words. Maybe it’s something in the drinks, he thinks; Can dragon’s get drunk? He’s never had a reason to ponder it before.

”Okay...” Aichi mumbles out, looking to the side, “How old are you, actually, then...?”

Kai smirks at him, his tail waves back and forth slowly, but enough for Aichi to read something akin to enthusiasm in Kai. To pride. He reminds him of the dogs when they play together, their endless energy and excitement as Aichi throws a stick across their play area, but Kai’s energy is far more subdued than theirs.

”Twenty-two.”

Aichi spits out his drink.

”Y-you’re kidding, aren’t you.”

It’s impossible for Aichi to believe how earnest this boy is. He totally lacks any self awareness around people, even though he looks so human, he’s not at all like them. Maybe the dragons had tricked him into believing twenty-two is particularly old, or maybe he’s really just that socially inept.

”And what about you?”

”I’m twenty-one!!”

Aichi feels his face heat up when he realizes how loudly he’d said that. He just can’t believe this boy, who has the aura of maturity and prestige of a general’s son, who had once saved his very life even, could have thought twenty-two was older than most humans.

Well, Aichi thinks, he looks rather young, himself. Maybe that’s an easy mistake to make, and yet...

”I guess you will live a lot longer than me, though.” Aichi turns with a smile, “You can rub it in over my grave, Kai-kun~”

A foolish dragon, and a foolish human, even in moments like this, Aichi feels his heart flutter. Everytime they meet, he finds something new to love about this boy, he wonders how much longer he can take such an agonizing infatuation of the heart.


	4. shiralua/dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not cray au but equally selfish lol  
> a friend of mine got me to start watching G once more all because I want to get into shiralua............. i unfortunately am still not to GZNxt quite yet, but......... Selfish........... I had this vivid image of the entirely delusion circumstance that is shiranui kissing luard a lot............ im sorry, it's too much even for me, i couldn't get out of bed because i was so embarrassed.........  
> that's what this is. totally 100% selfish....... Excuse me................
> 
> ((It is actually a bit of a reworked thing I wanted to write for DOBB.......... I like this image of dancing with a dragon....... Very cute.......... Sometimes you write things only for the aesthetic of it and nothing more.))

Luard’s legs dangle in the air beneath him, doing his best to imitate standing as the dragon holds him, guides him, in his grip. One gargantuan hand swallowing his own whole in it’s grip, another arm wrapped as earnestly around his waist as could be mustered. It looks absolutely ridiculous, and yet feels not at all so; the delicate glide through the air, with his mind relieved of it’s duty to think as it guides him, is all too comforting to relish in. It’s simple as is their nature, the simplest form of beauty. 

Spinning, spinning, spinning; just as the world never stops turning, the two of them are forced to keep living in this moment, to stay alive. Even if it’s troublesome, even if it’s unexpected and painful at times, the world never stops pushing forward, and neither do they. Spinning together in a silent darkness, under an all too bright, and too optimistic night sky...

Shiranui tugs abruptly at Luard’s hand, yet continues only slow and gentle the way ocean waves crash against the sand. The dragon loosens his grip, pressing the palm of this small fool to the edges of his lips. It’s as close as one could dream to come to a kiss, warm as the comforting breathes that slip through the air between them, a gap so thin as a frost wall that shatters at the touch. With just one gentle touch, he feels at some point that warmth stopped coming from an outside force and has begun boiling internally beneath his skin. A blush hotter than even the flames of Hell, that only dig deeper into him in step with the dragon’s motions.

Shiranui trails the scales that line Luard’s arm with his lips, with eyes lightly shut, holding him steady to accentuate the difference between them. The dragon is soft, and the dragon is kind, and the dragon is painfully domineering in ways Luard can’t help but become subservient to. He grimaces unnervingly, with something between embarrassment and fury mixing as pain in his heart that only produces a muddled, indecipherable color. 

The way they exist in this moment is delicate as balancing a house of cards. Even when it seems mindless, the way the world turns is carefully calculated to maintain unity, and all so is the steps the two of them take. This dance like holding the weight of the world on their toes, a selfish desire that slowly finds itself dissolving into love.

The word never once crosses their minds, prideful, and immature, and empty headed.

They catch one another’s eyes as the dragon slowly opens his, looking over Luard entirely at peace with himself. He turns his head ever so slightly, and with just this small motion he’s already far too close to meeting Luard’s face. Pulling Luard closer, to balance out the difference of size, he opens his mouth with the slightest of smiles as their noses touch. Awkward, and clumsy, as love has every right to be. It isn’t quite love, but it flows naturally in the world before them like a waterfall or a river. It’s fine for now, sustainable or insustainable, it is alive while all the world around them sleeps in peace. 


	5. Nehamaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Marron stood up from his Huge Chair for Giants](https://cardfight.fandom.com/wiki/Card_Lores:Blaster_Blade)
> 
> nehamaro is the only ship and i am very deadset on convincing the world of this. please consider,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, pleas,e,,,,,,,,, consider,,,,,,,,,, big boyfriends,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, //////////////////// excuse me,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The soldier takes cautious steps up the dragon’s neck, as light as he can muster beneath the heavy weights of his armor that burden his own shoulders. It’s the highest point he could ever hope to reach, their souls bound to a most pleasing fate known only by the humans of the Empire and the dragon’s who place their faith in them. Although he doesn’t mind waiting, he can’t help but dream of the promised day where they will reunite as one species by the will of those who watch over them. 

In that moment, he thinks, he could do it all on his own. As a dragon, Nehalem could meet this giant of his own free will, meet his face high up in the sky by the freedom of his own wings, but it’s impossible as he is now. As it were, they’d only become so close in such a truly candid moment.

_“S-stop...!”_

_Nehalem called to no avail, too late to stop the imminent crash of his dragon and the wall before them. It was his own foolishness, to allow himself to become distracted by his own mindless thoughts as he’d been patrolling the border between their homeland and the Sanctuary, it’s a mistake he’d surely die if he were to make twice and one that will surely receive the teasing scorn of his fellow mates of the Kagero unit._

_“I... I’m so sorry...”_

_Nehalem calls to his partner, reaching to rub the budding bruise over its snout. His apology is painfully earnest, the passion in his heart for the dragons that make up the bulk of their homeland is overbearing at times. Though he is a soldier first, they are the only beings that would earn the right to this soft side that makes up most of his personality._

_He’d thought that once, anyway, but it is in that moment the “wall,” before him moves, a face peaking over the shoulders of what he now realizes is a person— person?— to meet him._

_“It’s quite alright..!” He speaks, impressively soft for such a large presence. “I barely felt that!”_

_He raises a hand to swat away any worries Nehalem might have offered, a gentle smile about his face. He looks so young, and yet..._  
_The image is clashing; though he has met many giants in his life on Cray, the existence of this particular one is rather daunting, somehow. Perhaps it is only the surprise of crashing into him, though._

_“Ah, you, you’re...”_

_Nehalem stands from the back of his dragon and promptly bows his head._

_“I’m very sorry.” He boasts, “I had not realized it was a person— a giant, that I’d run into.”_

_“I already said it was fine—"_

_“It was a mistake that I, a dragon knight of the Empire, could be so careless in my guidance of my part—“_

_“I said it’s fine, geez.”_

_Marron laughs, raising slow his hand to meet Nehalem, although it is far too large to make greetings. Regardless, Nehalem meets him in kind, raising his head and holding out his own hand. It’s a small touch lingering too short, that sends chills down the soldier’s spine, though, perhaps, not from the presence of one so great as it were something more simple and human than that._

_“Alls well, then, right? I’d like to return to my studies, if you don’t mind.”_

_“Uhh..” The knight is at a loss for words, though they strike him when he hears the judgmental huff of his partner from beneath him. “...Yes, that’s right. I, too, must return to my patrols, so...”_

_Marron hums,_ good! _He says all too quickly before turning away, face deep in the book he must have been reading prior to their crash. He has the most beautiful look about him, that clouds his mind entirely, that Nehalem thinks, I have to meet him again, someday..._

Marron’s hair is too thin, and soft as expected, he thinks, for the first time he runs his small hand through it. Small has never been a word the knight had thought he might identify with, someday. Everyone about the Empire, about Kagero, radiates of pride and a will larger than their own life, headed earnestly by the boldest existence ever to walk their planet Cray. He admires that existence, more than any other in the world, and yet right now he can’t help but feel so small, so minute. 

This is also a form of freedom, he thinks. 

They’ve met countless of times since their first encounter. _I have to meet him, again._ It was Nehalem’s only will. _I have to meet him again. I have to ask his name._

There, his first excuse, to make proper acquaintance with one of their most beloved and equally most rivaled neighboring nation. _I have to ask him about his studies._ He’s certain there would be some benefit to it for him, to know more of the Sanctuary’s strategies in time of war that were inevitable between their lands. _I have to touch his hand, once again..._

A truly selfish thought that overwhelms his mind, though as patient as he is, some desires can not be contained by the will of a hardened warrior. These terrible, human desires that rest within, a reminder of the difference between himself and his partner, come full circle as his hand trails from the ends of Marron’s short hair to his soft cheeks. 

In spite of Marron’s great size, he’s not full of many more surprises. He’s a gentle person of good intentions, a sage of great wisdom who studies oft great magics that Nehalem can’t begin to comprehend. A brilliant tactician, who’s much more eloquent than Nehalem’s straightforward means of learning about the Sanctuary, yet rude in a way unbeknownst to this all too conscientious knight. This knight has the burden of a nation of pride to carry over his shoulders. 

He breathes in, taking in the presence of the moment as he reaches his other hand out to cup Marron’s face, standing up on the tips of his toes over his partner’s head to truly meet him. It’s an insult to his partner he’ll be prompt to reward when they return home, a time that’s coming ever sooner with every passing minute they spend together. When the sun rises, and everyone wakes from their slumber, it will come time to part once more for the two of them, who have no right to relish in their leisure together with.

“May I kiss you?”

He says it so earnestly, for someone of such great stature, that it almost suits him to bear such an endearing blush across his cheeks. 

“You don’t really have to ask...”

“O... Of course not...!”

Marron smiles down on him as Nehalem falls back on his feet, like an angel that looks down on people from Heaven, this existence is far too precious. From the moment they’d met, he’s sure, from the very first time he’d felt the warmth radiate from this giant’s smile he’s certain, he’d fallen in love with him then. It’s a delicate, fragile feeling that tests the pressure that stands between them, the incessant war that rages on, and on endlessly between their nations. One that he’s certain someday they’ll meet on, too, but in just this moment it matters not the outcome of such a frivolous thing. 

In this moment, all he has to think on his the taste of Marron’s lips as they meet. A terribly self-conscious kiss that ends as soon as it starts, Nehalem retaining his balance inches between them. It’s a terrible, wonderful feeling he can’t replicate, but tries once again to nonetheless. 

And the second time, maybe it’s even better, but not as good as a third one might be he thinks. 

The sun threatens those kind of thoughts as it begins to peak above the ground before them. He pulls back quickly, waving his hands around as though they’ll speak for him.

“Well, well..!” He says, bashfully, “I believe that would be my cue.”

Marron stifles a chuckle at this oddity of a dragon knight, watching him fumble about back on the shoulders of his partner. There is certainly nothing in this world that could repay him for being so still and silent at his human mate’s pitiful presentation, and yet he always remain with him every whimful evening Nehalem wishes to meet this sage of the Sanctuary. It’s all too precious, the relationship they’ve formed, Marron is just as endeared by the two of them as he is the heart of the knight proper.

“Maybe, tomorrow...”

Nehalem says over his shoulder as he guides the dragon towards their homeland.

“Maybe.”

“If not, the day after.”

“The day after. Certainly.”

Marron waves goodbye to the knight, awaiting his departure before holding out a hand to his lips. It takes a moment to process it, the sensation left that numbs his fingertips, but the feeling is washed a way with his illuminate smile, eyes closed to reserve the memory of it for another time. 

Maybe, someday he thinks, he’ll be able to meet this earnest boy properly, and give him a kiss at his own height. That of a human... He’ll have to keep studying, he thinks in kind, finding it hard not to skip across this Sanctuary to return to his studies.


	6. Kaibuki + ibumamo cat day stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its called "cat days," because i wrote it for such day but there's no cats involved.... it's still cray au  
> im putting this chapter first but i have more for ibukki. he's my favorite to write in this au aside from kaikun.... i wanted to keep the aspect of "childhood friends," intact even like this... in my image, Ibukki is probably a deletor, when I write him I based him on a fish.... Not one specific one but namely Black Dragonfish and Fangtooth come to mind......... Something like a mix of those two but Big. Maybe? I change my mind on this AU constantly.  
> There is also something I wrote about Kai learning to transform into a full fledged dragon. I'll post it someday. Actually, I'll probably post it in the very next chapter lol (there's no organization...)

**ibumamo**

Sometimes, this creature acts a bit too much on impulse. 

Ibuki has a kind heart, but he’s difficult to take care of everyday. They can’t communicate easily, or bond over frivolous things the way Mamoru does so easily with everyone else in the Empire. They couldn’t be more different in a sense, Mamoru is a bright personality that naturally blends into any circumstance he’s put into. Perhaps too much so, that when he’d offered to care for this alien creature full-time it had come to a surprise to no one at all.

Care taking is a simple thing, really. Make sure he eats, he’s told. He doesn’t think to eat well. Make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone. Make sure he’s happy.  
That last one is too vague; if this creature were native to Cray it might not be so difficult to figure out what those words mean. But for a long time he hadn’t even known how to tell, what happy means to an alien.

But he understands it well enough now, with Ibuki’s teeth digging deep into the flesh of his arm. It’s not too deep that it pierces into his veins but enough to crack the hard scales that protect his body, for the slight drizzles of blood to muddle over it’s dryness. _It’s out of love,_ he’s told, _like a cat!_ The bright smiles of his colleagues resonate brightly in his memory. 

He probably eats away at Mamoru better than he does eat his meals. He drops the raw meat from the hand of his busy arm; Ibuki’s too distracted to pay any mind to it now. If he doesn’t eat it, Mamoru would when their time together comes to an end. He’d once only stayed long enough to assert Ibuki’s good health, but these days he tends to stay well into the night, until Ibuki is fast asleep and, perhaps, dreaming soundly of the pleasant times spent together now. He wonders if aliens dream at all, if these Link Jokers are anything at all like them. They’ve become apart of their world properly now, after all. Apart of their ecosystem. There must be some kind of connection, after all. 

_There, there;_ Mamoru’s voice resounds softly in Ibuki’s ears as he reaches out to him, cusping his face in his free hand. _If you’re hungry you ought to eat the food I give you, I won’t play with you unless you eat properly._

He’s not sure if they can share a common language, or if Ibuki is simply reading his tone, but he slowly releases his arm. The holes left behind feel deeper than they really are, there’s a sharp indentation but it’s nothing that won’t recover overnight. It doesn’t even really hurt, the shock of the sudden attack stings more than the bite itself. 

Mamoru smiles softly at him; he’s really quite endearing, after all. His presence is overwhelming but his existence is all too small, he’s learning everyday how to connect with them and Mamoru hopes he’s responding properly in kind. I want to become one with you; that was his first wish, when they’d met. I want to understand you. 

He still doesn’t quite understand, and perhaps the same can be said from Ibuki’s point of view, but every evening together is progress, he thinks. He pats Ibuki at the edge of his snout, humming softly. Mamoru’s heart is too kind, too gentle, that even this creature before him has him acting so softly, but it’s a special kind of softness. One that shares the love of a sharp toothed bite, that speaks to the soul.

-

_I’ll share it with you._

Mamoru says with a smile, falling on his bum to the ground lackadaisically. He holds out one of the larger bits of meat to Ibuki, I won’t tell anyone. He says, tugging at the rough meat with his own teeth as he takes a bite. His smile is sly, but still so pure and endearing, Ibuki takes up his offer kindly. 

The teeth that align his jaw are so oddly placed, the irregularity of their alignment are more off putting than it’s actual structure. They’re sharp, easily gliding into the meat, but they aren’t really for chewing so much as catching. They retract into his mouth, and he swallows whatever he’s brought whole. Mamoru becomes much more aware of his own habits around this one, the way he chews his food or the way his hand picks at the ground as he waits on Ibuki. Small things, like the way he can view Ibuki at all; He wonders, mindlessly, how an alien’s eyes view the world, if he sees in different colors or if there’s things he can’t see at all. It’s not something they’ll ever really know, anyway. 

Ibuki’s become a friend, for all of them. It would be in poor taste to start prodding him about his existence, he’s accepted as he is. 

 

 

**kaibuki**

Kai baps at the long tentacle that lie just a hair above his face. Sometimes, it jerks up a little, that Kai responds in kind stretching out his arms to catch it, his claws latching to the multitude of tendrils at its tip. He thinks to put it in his mouth, to gnaw on it like they bones of prey before the thought of toxicity strikes him. This creature is alien to him, after all. This creature is more alien than even himself.

This creature is his friend, he thinks.

They had met by chance, and still even now he knows so little of Ibuki. He’s given a name, and that’s all Kai really needs. He’s lucky to get that, around here. The Star Vaders are not particularly sentimental, in that way. He is also a special case, in that regard.

Although this creature is a little awkward, and shy, Kai enjoys spending his time with him. Sneaking off to meet him. Talking to him in a language he’s not sure Ibuki will understand, but Ibuki listens well. Kai gets distracted by it, all the appendages that hang off Ibuki’s body lifelessly when they speak, like a cat he swats at them until his voice starts to drone and then fade into a murmur of sounds that aren’t quite words at all.

He doesn’t realize it, he’s not used to playing in such a way as this, but when he’s with Ibuki he feels himself fondly forming a warm smile over his face. It’s a rare expression for Kai; he wonders if aliens can smile like this, too. If Ibuki is having fun with him, trailing his tentacles across the floor that Kai can pounce on them; missing everytime. It’s a game that they play endlessly it feels, fueled by a child’s energy, in some ways Kai does wish it could last forever. That tomorrow might never come, that they could exist together peacefully in this single moment of the calm before the storm. Things could never be so easy, he thinks. 

And it really doesn’t take much time at all, for kai to start dozing off. He falls over aimlessly, his tail still waving in the air with a desire to play, but the heavy weight of sleep starts to overtake his eyes. He blinks a few times, at the wall, before it overpowers him, a soft hum leaving his lips as he coddles his face in his arms.  
 _I’m tired,_ he states the obvious for himself more than anyone else.

This alien creature can’t really smile the way this little human hybrid can. His face structure is odd and his mouth is better left for devouring than smiling warmly, but his heart feels something similar to that. He can’t view himself as a gentle creature, but he does his best with this child, scooping him up in his tentacle and letting his rest over his body, it’s cold but much warmer than the metal floors, he’s sure. 

This child is a precious existence, one that spreads warmth to everyone he meets proper. Ibuki feels no different, that he worries at times when their last meeting will be. Tonight, tomorrow, some time in the ephemeral future... He’s not used to contemplating such feelings, but it doesn’t feel like a mistake. It feels something like a meeting of fate; that Kai is the first person to ever call Ibuki his friend. They’re words that reach him properly, even through the barrier the sentiment is strong with him. I want to be friends with you forever; a hopeless dream Kai speaks freely as though there were nothing to fear in this world. Maybe the only response to such innocence is a smile, after all.

-

“I-bu-ki～”

Kai sounds out his name as he pounces for tentacles that lead to Ibuki’s body. They’re so long, functioning mostly as his arms but they serve a multitude of purposes. Like this; this nostalgic game the two still play centuries beyond them. 

Kai’s still a child in a lot of ways, really. There are major differences; Ibuki remembers this child as a human first, but he has grown up boldly, a special existence that can become a full-fledged dragon. He often takes that form, _it’s more comfortable,_ he says. Maybe it is, Ibuki hasn’t changed much since maturity, he has the same number of appendages and the same odd, alien mouth overflowing with hundreds of sharp teeth and the same little eyes Kai can’t believe can see at all. Most people would probably be terrified of such an existence but Kai doesn’t think twice of it, biting down softly when he finally catches Ibuki in his grip. 

In some ways, Kai is very distant, and in others, he’s easy to connect with, once the connections there. Although it’s hard for him to see it in himself, there’s a lot of people who care for him after all. He likes to think they’ll love Ibuki just as dearly.

Ibuki snakes his tentacle around Kai’s chest and neck, squeezing gently as the tendrils that hang off the tip fall over his face. It’s probably the closest he can come to petting Kai, to share with him the affection other’s have shown him. Kai laughs, loudly, boisterously, just as a child would.

“Ibuki...”

Kai calls out to him when his laughter quiets. Ibuki raises the body up with ease, though Kai’s matured so much he’s still a minute existence when compared to his immaculate alien friend. He smiles down at Ibuki, he doesn’t know what to say, if he’ll be understood at all, he’s still not sure. So he speaks mindless words like wishes upon a star. 

“I won’t tire out easily like when I was a child,” he says, kicking out his leg to meet the edge of Ibuki’s face. His tail waves haphazardly through the air, showing his teeth with a sharp smile, patiently waiting to meet Ibuki. For Ibuki to release him from his grip; it does eventually loosen such that Kai can slip right through, falling with grace back to the ground, blowing up dust clouds with a single flap of his wings. 

Without a second thought, he rushes at Ibuki again, missing time and time again, carefree as can be with a friend so dear. _We’re still friends, right?_ Ibuki still remembers the first words Kai offered him upon landing on this foreign planet. It feels like such a long time ago, their fated reunion; and even now it’s hard to believe they care share such a simple pleasure in life, one that they can replay eternally if they please. It puts him at ease, such an everlasting existence is best shared in pairs. 

_Like family,_ he thinks. They’re starting to become like a little family, after all.

Ibuki can’t smile, but he feels a warmth well in his chest only a moment like this can bring. He feels at peace, relaxing all the muscles in his body that only the few tentacle-like appendages are left squirming to occupy Kai’s simple mind as Ibuki feels rest coming for his body. _I’m the one who’s tired_ , he thinks softly. He can’t share those thoughts with Kai, or anyone else on this planet, but the sentiment is cemented well enough in actions. He’s starting to feel his life has meaning, after all, that maybe the reason he were born was truly for something this simple. It’s not so bad, he thinks, not at all.


	7. kaichi/transformation

It looks so painful. 

Within the glowing aura that envelops Kai, Aichi catches Kai’s determined gaze unfaltered by the sudden shift in dynamic. He hears the sharp cracks of Kai’s bones, the shift of his skin to hardening scales bleeding out from inside of him. He thinks, instinctively, to run to him and reach his hand out, calling his name as he steps forward, but—

“Don’t!”

Kai speaks boldly, calm yet assertive as he always is. Even now, in this corrupted body that blurs the line between human and dragon, Aichi thinks, there is no one in the world as beautiful as Kai. He’s grateful, if only for a moment, that they met, before he’s forced back into the reality of their precarious situation. 

“I’ll show you something incredible, Aichi. I’ll show you... the truth of my feelings.”

Kai’s hand grips the ground beneath him. It isn’t long, before this new form outgrows his body completely, before he surpasses himself completely. The strength of a dragon’s soul is truly inconclusive, it’s unending, that even Kai could achieve such greatness without any effort at all. It’s entirely expected and Aichi is still in awe of him. 

It is the most he can do to earnestly reach out to Aichi, to share everything with him. Maybe he’ll die from this, use up all the energy he has left in him, but for this singular moment in time between them nothing has ever felt clearer to him. This is the current extent of their strength, of their love. 

Somewhere in this, he’ll find his answer, but it will never be quite as satisfying as the journey they’ve taken to find it. 

Aichi is still dazed from this light that is Kai Toshiki. When he comes to, wholly accustomed to this new form, he glares holes into Aichi’s very soul with crystal eyes. It takes some time for him to become aware of this newfound reality, that it is true and real and not a fantasy or a daydream he were having at all. Their battle has only just begun, though for a moment he wishes it would never end. This moment of earnest power they exist in is so idealistic it almost feels as though he were already dead, far and away in Paradise, and he might have been if his eyes hadn’t adjusted in time to see Kai’s claws coming for his face. Instinctively, Aichi raises a hand to guard himself and intuitively he switches to blocking with the sword in his other. It barely deters Kai who’s evolved far beyond Aichi’s expectation, so much so he can’t help but smirk a bit at him, at this challenge being presented to him. It’s a terrible thing, but Aichi enjoys it, too. This constant excitement that beats against his chest, heart pounding awaiting to be released by the sharp slit of the tip of his blade; that is something he can’t allow, but he wouldn’t disappoint kai either, with a cowardly challenge. He’ll meet Kai head on no matter what kind of strength he gains, Aichi is also that kind of special existence in this world who’s strength is as immeasurable as it is insatiable. 

For the two of them, it’s certain, there could not exist a happier pair of people. As when their blades connect, their souls are released of a great burden of existing humanely and it is only the result of the battle that occupies their mind. Who wins or who loses, they are the simplest definitions of life as a whole. 

“A flame that will never burn out.”

Kai’s voice is booming from this elegant and colossus new body of his. Though, in spite of this, his words and thoughts are still so simple. So pleasantly warm in its sincerity. 

“This is my... Our true form..!”

His face is too close now, the warmth of the flames that emanate from his throat overpower the heat that wells in Aichi’s chest. A passionate flame bore of the love of two people; this outcome was inevitable and still he’s left with such a longing, because when it ends... Because it will end...

“Now, come at me, Aichi—! With all your might—!”

He pushes Aichi back, the distance between them unbearably wide, and Aichi smiles at the earth beneath them holding them to this moment. The result is all too inconsequential; for just this moment in time where the planet stands entirely still, and time stops completely, he’ll only relish in the enjoyment of this dream he’s held tightly in his chest all to long.

The dream to fight him. It is his only will and only mortal wish. The world could be gone tomorrow, but this moment will be engraved in the history of their hearts. Without greetings or farewell, Aichi will do as Kai wills him, meeting his blade with his current everything, until the flame that never stops is burnt away, and maybe just a moment beyond that.

-

Aichi turns to his side against the dragon’s chest, a heavy arm draping over him where the dragon rests peacefully. All his wounds already beginning to heal over, their warmth radiant over his scales, the deepest of all lying right here amidst his clavicle. There’s intermittence in the dragon’s heartbeat, sometime rapid as it copes with the stress surrounding the strain over his body, but mostly it is still. Easy on the ears, and as relaxed as the vessel appears to be, despite their drawn out battle that lacks a foundational conclusion, Kai seems so at peace. 

“When will you change back...”

Aichi asks, although it’s not quite a question as much as it is thinking outloud.

“I don’t know.”

The dragon, Kai Toshiki, once at least partly human, mumbles out with the same reservation he’s best known for. It’s surprisingly difficult to hear him at all, his voice so low and quiet, but the rumble of his voice traveling through his chest reach Aichi loud and clear. He reaches out his left hand to meet him, stroking the subtle scars that paint pictures of his life story. Of their feelings for one another. He feels the closest he can be to Kai like this, silent and at ease in each other’s presence.

There are wars, violent and bloody scuffles between their nations that never seem to settle, and there are rivalries that never seem to satiate the people who form them. It’s almost a form of love, he likens it to that of being bound by fate, but Kai disregards that way of thinking altogether. Kai is the kind of person who takes everything by his own hands, working meaning into his life as he choses to, and Aichi is a bit more naive than that.

He likes that the most about Kai, he thinks. Even if they walk far, far away off entirely different paths, they’ll always be able to meet here, time and time again, into eternity, and come to understand the knowledge they’ve gained from it in fights like this. 

“Do you want to change back?”

Aichi asks him in earnest this time, bring his hand up to brush the dragon’s face, running it from his temple all the way down to the edge of his snout, the tip of his nose. He doesn’t know how his small, soft hands feel against Kai’s sharp, and unbreakable scales but he hopes the motion brings as much peace to Kai’s heart as it does Aichi’s own. It’s the most he could possibly do for now, for this person he feels so strongly for, in this form so foreign to him.

“I don’t know.”

Is Kai’s response. Simple, and without any hope for an answer to be found, as expected.

“You looked happy,” Aichi smiles, as Kai opens his eyes to look curiously down at his friend, Aichi can’t help but smile. “It seemed painful, but you looked so happy to... To take such a form, I couldn’t even imagine how it must feel.”

“Did I...?”

Kai speaks humbly, but looks away from Aichi bashfully, as though he were admitting something rotten. Although by now, under the guidance of his father, the great and infamous general of Kagero, he must have formed an image of an aloof and fearsome warlord, Kai is nothing if not a shy and gentle beast at heart. It is only possible to see Kai’s smile, his overflowing emotions, in the passionate moment of a fight. To talk of it after the fact, it really is quite the sin after all.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. If you stay like this forever, or evolve even further, I don’t mind. Kai is... Will always be Kai, after all.”

“...I think there are some benefits to a more human form...”

“Like what?”

“...it’s much easier to kiss you.”

Kai says softly, pressing his nose into Aichi’s neck. Aichi wraps an arm around Kai’s face to steady himself, laughing at both the sentiment and the sensation; Kai’s warm breath tickling his skin. His words warming his heart. There’s something special between them that only the two of them can see, a bond invisible yet powerful, stronger than the two of them on their own. No matter where they go from here, who they meet, what adversaries meet them...

“I don’t mind kissing a dragon—!” Aichi says, far too loudly and enthusiastically for comfort, pressing his nose against Kai’s as if to give a demonstration. The difference in size is overpowering, Aichi’s smile can barely compare to the sharp toothed resting frown it’s met with.

“I don’t mind this, Kai.”

Aichi closes his eyes to take in the moment, returning to that rhythmic motion with his hand over Kai to pet him. This is perfect; whether Kai remains this way or changes once again, or even if Aichi himself were to evolve to greater heights than he’s at currently, he thinks, no moment will ever be as perfect as one spent alone in Kai’s arms, resting over him. Pressing kisses against his scales. It’s a fine way to waste a passing afternoon, to waste their endless days together, months— years, even. 

As long as they are together, it is...

“Thank you, Aichi...”

Kai lays his head back down into his arms, the hint of a smile forming in his easing eyes, his lips. And Aichi leans back against his shoulder once more, with heavy eyes he’s long been ignoring to relish in the present. Their fight has been so tiring, but it’s ended with a strong promise he takes with him into the future.  
 _No matter what,_ Aichi shouted, _No matter what, I’ll always be at your side, Kai...!_

He takes those feelings into his dreams with hearts strongly connected. This is a string of fate that can’t be broken by any terrible passing in their world, one that speaks to eternity. Aichi rests easy knowing when he wakes, whether Kai is still with him or far off back home, that Kai has found just the slightest bit more of his own happiness....

That Aichi has felt just a little stronger, this strange feeling called love...


	8. ibuai :d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a friend. there have been some very Yabai conversations between us on twitter. which mostly means I Make a Fool of Myself for Several Hours Straight For Everyone's Amusement talking about vore or whatever.  
> it started with ibumamo but that had to be put on hold until i wrote This. it's an entirely delusional fanfic that has no proper placement in this "story line," that doesn't actually exist, either. It's like pwp except there's no p0rn just tender squeezes and slobbery cronching.
> 
> there's vore and blood and stuff. i forgot to say that about the ibumamo, actually. im really stupid about warning things that aren't like Disgusting lol excuse me.....  
> also, read [my friend's ibuai!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733083) it's really good and cute and So Much Better than this lol

_ So this is the one. _

Aichi looks up at the mass before him. He’s so massive, it’s almost unreal, that even in this Empire designed for creatures far beyond humans, this one stands out like a sore thumb. As he probably ought to, he thinks, this one is an alien after all. Not of this world, of a land so far removed from their own. He isn’t bad, or evil, just different. And Aichi is rather fond of those kinds of existences, the kinds of things that feel like they don’t belong. That were a sentiment he held close to his own heart for himself, after all.

_ He’s my friend. _

Kai speaks fondly of this existence. It’s almost uncanny. Although Aichi isn’t a stranger to the warmth Kai’s begun to show him since they’d first met, it’s still strange to see him act in such a way that is full of kindness for another. Anything other than a fight, that is. But the sentiment behind his voice is distant, near unreachable. Like there were a million secrets hiding beneath such a simple statement, and yet his face is gentle, his eyes a hollow kindness. He shares with Aichi a warm smile that sings to a melancholic nostalgia he’ll never have the time to relay with Aichi properly. 

Aichi likes that distant side of his partner just as well. They’ve grown so close, over so many years, that this quiet little connection between them is the most endearing aspect of sharing each other’s presence. He doesn’t feel the driving urge to ask about Kai’s past anymore than Kai is willing to tell him, even this alone is enough;  _ He’s my friend. _ If he’s Kai’s friend, Aichi will regard him just as warmly.

The first few times they’d met, Kai had been by his side to bridge the gap between them. This alien doesn’t speak the language of Cray, and he doesn’t easily interact with strangers, he’s difficult and quiet and distant in a way so wholly Kai-like that it doesn’t surprise Aichi at all, that the two get along so well. That Kai understands the longing in his small little eyes, the wave of his excess of tentacles that speak his convoluted thoughts. Aichi still doesn’t share it, that connection with this one, but meeting alone in the silent glow of the night sky, he’s slowly beginning to piece it together. The sentiments only these Link Joker can bring. These Deletors.

He presses his hand up against the side of his face;  _ Ibuki.  _ That’s the name Kai had used to refer to him. He wonders how the two of them had learned to communicate, up above the stars. This spiny frills that align Ibuki’s back rise up, illuminating a bright response to the sudden contact. Aichi doesn’t understand it, but it seems to be the closest thing this one has to speech, aside from waving his tentacles around. He can imagine it clearly, this large monster swimming through the sea of space, these tendrils lighting the way like constellations traversing the sky. Speaking out to an empty audience his wishes, his dreams, his desires that may be as simple as eating, breathing, and sleeping. That may be as deep as love brimming in his heart. If he has a heart at all, Aichi can’t say he knows anything about that. He knows a lot about these Link jokers since their invasion, of the blood they bleed when sliced in two, or of the mechanical view of their world they uphold, how they dig their way into the brain and rewrite it’s very history. But he doesn’t know something as simple as this.

It doesn’t matter at all. He smiles, catching Ibuki’s eye in his glance. This one can’t smile, but the scaly skin beneath Aichi’s fingertips feels so warm, so inviting, that the sentiment is there none-the-less.

“I came to say hello, Ibuki.” Aichi sings, closing his eyes as he presses his body closer to him. His lips tracing this one’s skin as he speaks. “How are you, today?”

The bioluminescent tendrils across Ibuki’s backside light up to express his emotions that Aichi can’t see. There’s still such a bridge that can’t be gapped between them, but he doesn’t mind it, he thinks. These Link Jokers, for as much trouble as they’ve caused all of them here, Aichi’s all too forgiving of it. He wants to understand this one, earnestly. To share a connection that only two existences can share together.

Ibuki wraps one of his tentacles around Aichi’s waist. It startles him, just slightly enough to jump at the sensation, the slight dampness that seeps through his shirt as he’s held in his arms. He raises him up effortlessly; Aichi’s existence is so small in comparison. Held up before Ibuki’s maw, he’s so pathetic, so feeble, so insignificant. This alien is beyond even the dragon’s of the Empire, too large to be held up in their quarters, that he remains outside here, and still Aichi is taken aback by it. By just how simple his existence is. 

It’s odd to say, but it brings him a great deal of relief, accepting his fate as a human. Compared to so many amazing existences beyond his own, it’s relieving to note how simple his life is. He smiles, reaching out to touch Ibuki’s snout. Ibuki holds him up close enough for Aichi to embrace him, to cup his face in both hands, the more he presses on the hotter his face feels. 

_ He could swallow me whole _ , Aichi thinks.  _ He could devour me in just one bite of his massive jaws; _ It’s a visceral thought, but in a way, even that is comforting to relish in. Even though, he isn’t really making plans to die, or anything of that sort. The thought of being devoured like this isn’t so bad, whether he lives or dies, the thought is so far from his mind, that it’s already disipitated with the touch of ever more of Ibuki’s arms, his tentacles tying up Aichi’s small body. There’s one for each and every one of Aichi’s limbs, around his thighs and arms, his neck, and even more still that wave over Aichi’s head. They’re tight around his skin, constricting his blood flow, the rough texture of his clothes burning at his flesh. But it’s not a terrible sensation, if anything he feels so much more aware of himself like this. 

He forces his body closer to Ibuki, his face against Ibuki’s own despite the restraints. He doesn’t know how to communicate with this one with words, so he speaks with his actions instead. Running his tongue over Ibuki’s face, outlining as much of his snout as he can manage from a distance, which really isn’t much, he takes in the rough texture of Ibuki’s skin. The taste of a lifeform far removed from their Planet Cray, yet still seems so close to them, that he could become one with them if he really wanted to. That’s the image formed in Aichi’s mind; I want to become one with you. I want to connect with you. I want to share this awful taste of you…

It really is a terrible taste, but it’s a wonderful embrace that it’s hard to pull away from, until Ibuki forcibly removes him. He holds Aichi out before him, limbs spread apart by his tentacles’ grasp, his body alights in its own colorful glow. Aichi smiles down at him smugly, clearing his head with a flip of his hair from his face. He doesn’t know where it will take him, but he follows Ibuki’s lead.

Ibuki slowly releases Aichi from his grasps, one limb at a time he lets go of Aichi’s thighs, his waist, his tiny little neck, until he’s only holding Aichi up by one of his arms; at the wrist. He dangles him like this for some time, long enough for Aichi’s arm to feel warm and numb under Ibuki’s embrace, before opening slowly his maw for Aichi. It’s really so slow, like it takes a great deal of effort to pull apart his jaws even though they always hang slightly open regardless. A handful of his long, striking teeth are always protruding from his mouth, too large to fit comfortably inside his closed jaws. Despite that, he can open his mouth quite wide, enough to fling Aichi right in with a flick of his tentacles, tendrils releasing Aichi from their grip, he falls right in without any grace at all. And without warning, Ibuki snaps his jaw shut, trapping Aichi inside his dark caverns.

The inside of his mouth is so vast and moist, dropped in mindlessly, the back of his shirt gets caught between the sharp teeth that align his mandible. It’s the only thing that keeps Aichi present, that holds him from being swallowed whole. He struggles awkwardly as Ibuki unhinges him from his jaw by his tongue; it’s then, suddenly, that Aichi makes note of the duplicates of Ibuki’s anatomy. Two sets of teeth, two jaws that harbor them, and now, two tongues that aide to guide Aichi out from Ibuki’s teeth, rolling around Aichi’s bare skin as Ibuki’s teeth tear through his shirt. It’s a sensational feeling, covered from head to toe in Ibuki’s saliva, his tongue pushing Aichi closer back against his lower jaw.

He bites down, a powerful lock of his jaws so terrible close to Aichi’s face he actually falls back in response. It’s just a gentle greeting, it’s the next that draws him in, his tongue goading Aichi closer to his teeth as he bites down again. It’s not a bite that expresses a desire to digest, but to shower him in his dominance. Aichi reaches out to him hesitantly, closing his eyes with anticipation as he bites down on him again. 

It’s truly gentle, given the strength Ibuki is capable of, but he can hear the crunch of his bones as Ibuki digs into his flesh. He bites down on his lip but it does very little to stifle his scream, the pain zipping straight to his brain, every nerve in his arm howling at him for acting so stupidly. He bites so deep into his flesh Aichi’s not sure any of his nerves are alive at all, though that thought is quickly silenced by the grind of his teeth scratching against the muscle and bone of his insides. It feels so visceral, he can’t see straight as he grips at the gums of Ibuki’s jaw. His breath is heavy, labored as he starts to tug his arm back.

Ibuki acknowledges him immediately, releasing Aichi from his bite. His blood stains the pristine, clear saliva that coats his skin, along with Ibuki’s bright white teeth, his soft and supple tongue. It’s such a beautiful color, difficult to make out through Aichi’s fuzzy vision, rather, it paints a picture like water colors dancing over a blank white canvas. White, red, white, red, white… 

It’s too pleasant. Even through such pain, Aichi is smiling, too. Holding his arm, he wobbles in a feeble attempt to hold himself upright. Ibuki takes such good care of him, the gentle motion of his tongues pulling him back towards his throat; It’s spacious, maybe moreso for a human as stunted as Aichi, who’s small and delicate to begin with, but the closer Ibuki comes to swallowing him the more constrained he feels; It’s freeing, but restricted. Like his world is endless and at it’s very end at the same time, he can’t really articulate it well, but it eases his mind to accept his fate that feels as good as destiny. The way Ibuki is, the intent must not be to kill him, but to share this intimate moment together. He doesn’t understand Ibuki at all, but he’s content with this.

Ibuki swallows him dry, pushing him down into the tight muscles of his esophagus. It’s an oddly comforting squeeze, that he doesn’t even struggle against its pull as it guides him down into the stomach of the beast. The pressure against his body eases the pain that aches his arm. The further down he’s pulled the more his skin is encapsulated by saliva and mucus that soften his journey, that ease the pain from Ibuki to swallow whole an entire human’s body. Even as spacious as the esophagus is, for someone so large, there’s still a great deal of discomfort for his body to slide down this path. Though it’s no easy task, it’s not at all unpleasant for Aichi, but rather a warm embrace, that Ibuki’s insides contract lovingly to welcome Aichi to his world. From the inside, he can feel everything that makes Ibuki Ibuki; That makes him alive just like Aichi. 

His heart is beating, blood flowing all throughout his body. His insides are singing for him, keeping him alive just like Aichi’s are now. Even as Aichi is struggling to breath, the combined constraint of the muscles shoving his body and the saliva drowning him, along with the blood loss from his arm— despite all this, his body is still working hard to keep him alive and breathing. To make sure he makes it out of here alive, alive,  _ alive;  _ the word keeps ringing in his ears, it’s the only one he can comprehend in the amalgam of thoughts overwhelming his brain as he becomes one with Ibuki. As he becomes a part of his system.

It’s a wondrous sensation that could never last long enough. He feels himself already being ejected into the pit of Ibuki’s stomach. Almost; he thinks, He can feel his body dangling awkwardly at his side at the end of it’s tunnel, and then a sharp, strained coughing noise that must be Ibuki’s hacking. He wants to laugh, even as they were starting to understand one another, the body is rejecting him properly. He’s a virus causing havoc on Ibuki’s insides, an unintended intrusion on his ecosystem. He isn’t meant for him, he thinks, or at the very least, they’ll have to practice this won’t they?

It’s a terrible selfish thought that retains Aichi’s sanity as the organ constricts to force him out, burning his exposed skin to the acidic fluid of his stomach that follows him out. It’s so sudden, and immediate, he hasn’t much time to react to it, expelled from Ibuki’s innards with one abrasive, violent cough. Aichi falls to the ground as he exits Ibuki’s mouth, his teeth catching the sides of his body, cutting into his skin. His landing is less than elegant, his body is aching from the contractions and thrusts that have projected him out. He coughs out the fluids that have been constricting his throat until he can breath properly again, making feeble attempts to wipe his mouth and face clean with the back of his messy hand. He shakes his head, sitting himself up with a sharp groan, wallowing in a puddle of all Ibuki’s inner fluids. His stomach acids and saliva and mucus, and his own blood; it feels disgusting as it drips from his hair and skin.

Suddenly, he feels Ibuki’s tentacle come close to his face, rubbing away the gunk from his cheek softly. Aichi smiles at his embrace, petting his tentacle as it runs over his skin. They are also covered in a slick mucus that numbs the body, but it’s a much better sensation than that of bile. If anything, it’s pleasant to finally feel his body losing all senses, to become numb to all the pain that’s burning at his flesh. Ibuki pushes himself close to Aichi, smelling him, licking away the rest of his mess from Aichi’s soft skin, in the same motion Aichi had previously run his tongue over him.

They’ve made a connection, he thinks fondly. He hopes it’s not the last of this, that he can truly become one with Ibuki someday. Pitiful, selfish, he smiles like the sun as he holds Ibuki’s embrace.  _ We will become one.  _ He holds the thought close to his heart for another day, another day he can celebrate being alive.


	9. kaiai ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think a lot about what everyone eats and what kai eats is Peoples
> 
> cw cannibalism/flesh eating shenanigans it's pretty light though

The air around him is rancid.

He can’t stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tries to take his mind away from it, the smell of the air is overwhelming as it is exhausting. He’s used to terrible smells, especially so far off the outskirts of civilization, outside the cities the Sanctuary is best known for. Out at the edges of the borders where dragons make their feast; it’s only natural in this land of endless conflict that the scent of blood shed and decayed bodies would overwhelm their borders. In fact, that’s exactly what this smells like. Decay, like the hot flesh of a dead body beneath an oppressive summer sun, it’s not a smell he’d like to recount but hardly something foreign to him either.

He starts to follow his nose to the source. It’s not as though he’s anywhere better to be. In his own frustration, he’d run off from his duties, even though now he can hardly recount what it were that bothered him. What his mentor had said that had set him so far over the edge, it doesn’t much matter now. Those kinds of domestic conflicts happen far too often for words to describe them, he always makes his way home eventually. At least now he has something to interest him.

It doesn’t take long to track down the source, behind some large pile of rocks near a mountain path of the Empire. He recognizes this spot, it’s a place he and Kai would oft rendezvous, close to it, anyway. A distance away from all the rivalry and wars between their homelands, away from the stress of being such star-crossed lovers, and yet so close to it. So maybe it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him, that that very person would be the one he’d stumble upon, hovering over…

“Kai…?”

Even though his voice is so soft, Kai’s ears perk to the sound immediately. The few steps he takes forward have Kai turning his head to meet Aichi’s endless gaze; His teeth, tearing right through carcass flesh from bone as his head jolts. He can’t tell who they are, body mangled up and half torn open now, but whoever they were they were definitely human. It throws Aichi off guard, his head feels a little dizzy at the sight, that even knowing this one is far removed from him, even with Kai’s long tail waving across the desert sand and wings twitching with the wind, it looks like the crime scene of a cannibal caught in the act.

It’s fascinating as it is horrifying.

After a long, dead stare the two lock into, Kai rolls his palm across the ground, dirt clinging to where blood once resided. His eyes follow his hand, his face oddly deep in reflection, that he almost looks apologetic. He’s so quiet, and calm, that even at a time where Aichi’s heart ought to be racing in fear, he can’t help but thinking  _ Kai is really incredible, isn’t he. _

There’s an aura that surrounds Kai that bends reality to his will, that even as awkward as he really is, his appearance is bold, and beautiful; overawing, yet so deeply inhuman. Aichi curls his hand over the rock that holds him steady, holding his other hand close to his heart. Even chewing into the flesh of a human no different than Aichi, he’s mesmerized by him. Kai is amazing, incredible, he wonders if it really is fear that’s fluttering Aichi’s heart.

“He was already dead.” Kai speaks lowly, his eyes softening. This bashful, immature boy that Aichi feels most comfortable wasting away his days with, Aichi finally feels the strength to smile down at him. “I didn’t kill him, you know I--”

“You really aren’t human at all, are you?” Aichi says bluntly, then waves his hand about to correct himself. “Well, not that that’s a bad thing, or anything.”

Aichi laughs, pulling his hair back behind his ears. Kai is at a loss for words, wiping clean his face with the back of his hand. He stands tall, facing away from Aichi as his tail expresses his shame better than words. Aichi gives him all the time in the world to explain himself, but he’s the type of boy that could brood an eternity and probably very well will, with the lifespan of a dragon at his side. Somehow, it only serves to warm Aichi’s heart a little more; Kai will always be Kai, after all. That kind of thought is rather comforting, when nothing else is set in stone, this one aspect of their lives holds a Holy truth to it. Kai will always be Kai.

“It’s okay, that’s what I like about Kai, you know? Even if I was surprised…” His voice trails off like dust through the wind. He approaches him slowly, pressing a hand against the back of Kai’s shoulder. In no time at all, he’s welcoming Kai into a soft, small embrace, his face just barely able to meet Kai’s upper back. He’s so tall, the difference in their bodies is too great, that Aichi feels his existence is just as ordinary, a small tea light in the sea compared to the star that is Kai Toshiki. Someday, he thinks, someday he’d like to meet Kai in battle with confidence. To show him his strength, his growth, to find his own path in life the way Kai is so, so confident in his own. It’s a wonderful fantasy, that fills his dreams with positive ideals and a warmth unlike any other. Since the two of them had first met…

“It’s okay.” Aichi reiterates, “You should finish eating. I’m sorry, I totally interrupted you, didn’t I? My bad”

He chuckles softly against Kai’s shoulder, turning his head to rest his cheek against him. Even though he’d said it like that, he just keeps getting closer to him, even though they probably shouldn’t, Aichi keeps growing more and more attached to him. Even if he’s a monster, or rather, a dragon, that, too, is just fine for him. Being the son of the Empire’s general, a dragon warrior, a human hybrid from space, they don’t matter to him. Even feasting on the flesh of his own kind hasn’t shaken Aichi’s will to understand him better. To become one with him; If anything, this is but another stepping stone to that blessed future.

“Aichi…”

He says, as a response, but it does nothing to fill the heavy silence between them. He’s always at a loss for words, but Aichi translates for him even if it’s as simple as his own name. He slowly releases Kai from his hold, shoving Kai forward gently with a smile. “Go on,” He says softly, “I should be getting home now, anyway.”

He doesn’t give Kai time to protest his words, turning to walk back from whence he came. But he stops, suddenly, at the rock he’d first spotted him “But hey, Kai…” His voice has that aura of mischief Aichi always has when they’re alone. The one that teases Kai, that tells him he can’t get away with this so easily, embarrassing himself like this… “Kai, next time if you’re hungry, you should eat me instead.”

Aichi smiles radiantly back at Kai before scuttling off back toward the Sanctuary. Kai doesn’t even have the time to process the words, the implications of Aichi’s request, that it’s not until he’s long gone that Kai breaks down at the the thought. He couldn’t have really meant it; He wants to believe that, but…

Humans are strange creatures after all, aren’t they?


	10. kaiai again but you make it even Worse somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think a lot about what characters in this au eat and what aichi wants kai to eat is Him 
> 
> why was it all vore today? even though i can never actually go all the way and Write it because I'd lose my mind doing so. Well, I had a concept to post vore fics on valentines and call it "Vorentines!" but i got busy with Real Life so i decided to work on all that crap today instead of working on Fics of Value. please excuse me...........

He butts his head against Aichi’s beating chest, pushed up slow and steady by each gentle breath he takes. Kai rubs his head softly to indulge in the warmth between them, a gentle smile sneaking onto his face unique to Aichi’s view. Really, he almost wants to laugh; being with Aichi is the best, he thinks. His skin is so warm, and soft, and supple, and squishy the way humans are born to be. His existence is precious, though Kai’s seen many sides of Aichi now, this is how he remembers him best. Small, and cute, that when Kai takes such a form he can’t help but become hyper-aware to all of these subtle differences.

Kai is a dragon first, human second, or maybe third, even. His connection to it is so distant, that he relishes in the presence of one so earnest. One so real. One who isn’t bound by such a fate of sheer disconnect. Aichi doesn’t mind at all, he’d said it himself the first time Kai had shifted in such a manner. In fact, there are probably more aspects Aichi prefers than Kai does; Humans are odd, and bold, in such a way that Kai doesn’t understand them at all. 

_ I want you to eat me. _

Such an odd request. Though, there are such humans that would form intimate relationships far removed from their species that is questionable enough an act, Aichi does well to go above and beyond even that. Aichi is such an existence that Kai sometimes wonders which of them had fallen from the stars, but he likes this about Aichi. He brings out the best in Kai, or possibly the worst. In this particular case, Kai hasn’t decided.

_ Are you… Sure that’s what you want? _

Kai laughs awkwardly at his own thoughts, raising his head to meet Aichi’s patient gaze. Kai’s eaten lots of humans since he’d made his home on Cray. Aichi is unfortunately aware of this fact. Though, it’s not unfortunate because, as Kai would have imagined, Aichi would become afraid of him, and avoid him, but for the opposite reasons. He’s become unhealthily obsessed with him.

Their love has been an odd one from the start. Together, from warring countries, of different species, under the wings of the two souls who burn passionately solely as rivals, yet from the very beginning it feels they were fated to be together as one. Aichi’s heart is so full of love, so easy to fall into his kind embrace, and Kai is distant, unreachable, even. Together, Kai thinks; together, they’re better for what each lacks. Together, they’re stronger existences, they’re happier existences, they’re fulfilled. So much so, that one without the other seems like a fault in the Earth.

And yet there are times Kai wonders about this little human. It is a side of him few will ever be blessed enough to see. That this human would ask something so strange of him…

Aichi’s laugh is so warm, his breath feathering touches over Kai’s scales. 

_ Of course I’m sure, _ And Aichi’s hand is so soft, connecting to Kai’s cheek,  _ Go on. _

Kai is delicate. He’s terrible at sharing the warmth of human connection; He doesn’t know how to smile his reassurance, or hold hands with the one he loves, or even how to say those simple words of kindness to the people he would give his life for. How to apologize, how to say thank you, or I like you; those are sentiments far beyond this boy. That even a kiss could only be initiated by the one before him; Aichi pulls Kai’s face up from his chest to leave his mark on Kai’s nose. Rest soft, warm, drawn out kisses over his snout, down the edges of his lips, up to his cheekbones that protrude sharply over his kind face. This, alone, is enough to kill the dragon, slaying him with a sword right through his heart, but Aichi goads him to share this feeling of desire that burns deep within his chest. He whispers softly over his scales,  _ it’s okay; _ It’s okay.

It’s probably not okay, but Kai follows through despite his better judgement. His teeth are sharp, Aichi is in awe of how sheek and beautiful they shimmer under the abrasive sun, when Kai unclenches his jaw. He only parts his lips slightly, just enough to unveil these beautiful gems to Aichi’s intrigued gaze, his eyes bright with fascination as he tugs at kai’s mandible, a gentle push onward. 

Kai lowers his head, to graze his teeth lightly over Aichi’s chest. They pierce right through his skin with ease, leaving thin lines to mark their path that barely drizzle blood. Immediately, he raises his head again, eyes glazing over Aichi for his approval. When he nods his head, Kai continues, this time without restraints as he latches onto the squish of his stomach, just underneath his ribs. He takes care, not to dig too deep in, to pierce his innards would be a terrible thing under these circumstances. There are limits to how literally he can take Aichi’s request;  _ I want you to eat me. _ There are limits to how much of Aichi Kai can indulge in without accidentally killing him, he thinks it through as he goes the best place to strike. 

He knows the anatomy of a human well enough. It’s a form he’d been forced to take and fight in himself, he knows the places he can’t dig into, the places he needs to take care with, and the places that hold no vitality to them at all. Magic and medicine can’t heal all wounds, and so Kai takes his time with every nibble of Aichi’s skin, focusing only on the skin and all the vessels that aline the body. The blood that pools around his sharp teeth, the sweet taste of Aichi that drips down to his tongue; He slides it around the holes he’s left as he releases his bite. There’s too much of it, too much Aichi for him to take it all in at once. He almost doesn’t notice, all the soft sounds that Aichi stifles at the sudden, slobbering contact. 

_ He’s really cute _ , Kai think; the way Aichi tilts his head back, a radiant glow glistening from his cheeks. Even the way he breathes, or rather, pants, is so terribly cute. He takes to it so well, even as Kai is tearing holes into his beautiful body, he doesn’t show any signs of pain at all, just pleasure. Just comfort. Kai bites down softly into the flesh surrounding Aichi’s tum, pulling away just the slightest bit of meat. To be eaten, it was an odd request, but Kai indulges him properly, savoring the sweet taste of Aichi. Taking a moment to reflect on this, the places Aichi’s been, the fights Aichi’s lived through, that stain his body with the memories of his life. It’s a pleasant flavor, unique to him. Unique to this very moment in time.

Kai’s eaten lots of people in his time on this Planet Cray, but nothing could compare to this. Eating for love rather than sustenance, for pleasure. He had been hesitant of the thought, at first, but now it feels so right.

“Aichi.”

Kai says, raising his head to press his snout against Aichi’s cheek, nuzzling his face gently. Aichi reaches out his hand slowly to embrace him, tilting his head to kiss the side of Kai’s face. “You taste delicious.” Kai says, his words lost in the wind, as he opens up his mouth, licking Aichi’s face with a long, rough caress of his tongue. Aichi laughs at the sudden sensation, breathless and warm and adorable, Kai’s heart feels so heavy so close to this little human. He feels so much that he’d never imagined he were capable of at all, feelings that seem so foreign as he lays them out to Aichi. He feels entirely bare, despite their own positions here and now he feels like the one being guided by Aichi’s light. 

Aichi is such an extraordinary person. Even when he doesn’t think so much of himself, his existence is like a precious gift to him, the taste of him so divine, yet that feeling can’t last forever. Eventually he’ll have to take care of Aichi’s wounds, he can’t devour him whole and let such a moment die with him. 

“Kai…” Aichi says, pushing away Kai’s face— his tongue, from his face. “Please eat your fill of me.”

He returns the sensation, sticking out his tongue to press against Kai’s nose teasingly. This one is far too bold, far less concerned with reality than Kai is. He doesn’t think too hard, even though he’s so brilliant, he eases the guilt from Kai’s chest. Kai smiles down at his partner, a toothy grin that serves to satiate Aichi’s hunger, rather than his own. He’d do anything to please this human, to share the warmth of his smile, and so… 

“Alright,” Kai says, “Here I go, Aichi.”


	11. aikai role reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i don't assert strongly enough aichi sendou's dom status so i decided to emphasize it even more with an actual role reversal instead. it was vital to me after the last two atrocities i wrote.

Aichi bites down on the scales that align Kai’s shoulder, closest to his neck. They’re hard, rough, that even though Aichi is hardly giving any force to it, he feels like his teeth will crack on contact if he tries any harder. As to be expected, he thinks; this is Kai’s armor, his line of defense. Even his own blade at times struggles to slice through Kai’s thick layer of scales that make up most of his skin. He doesn’t have to wear bundles of armor the way Aichi does, his body is already his shield. 

“As expected…” Aichi says, rubbing his jaw needlessly as he pulls away from Kai, “My teeth are totally worthless against you. It’s totally different.”

His hand trails from his jaw down to his own shoulder. It’s riddled with scabs and indents that speak tales of their previous encounters, how easily Kai’s teeth slip in through his skin like a razor blade tracing incisions across his body. It’s like a pin piercing into him, tearing away his flesh and rinsing away the filth of his body with his own blood. It feels like a communion between two sacred souls, a holy ritual that denotes their love, as awkward and distressing as it ends up becoming. 

“That’s to be expected.” 

Kai says, shoving his thumb unexpectedly, though not unwantedly, into Aichi’s mouth. He runs it over the soft, bumpy trail of teeth lining Aichi’s jaw, stopping abruptly at the dull canines pitifully meant for tearing into foods, “The useless teeth of a human…” Kai says, inserting another finger to roll over Aichi’s tongue, losing track of his thoughts as he pushes against the inside of Aichi’s cheek. Aichi doesn’t respond to it with anything more than a dull stare.

“I know.” Aichi says, awkwardly, mouth full from Kai’s intrusion. “Help me, Kai-kun. I’m useless against this mighty dragon’s armor.”

Aichi smirks, and Kai smiles just as well to his partner. He understands Aichi better now, after feasting on his flesh, they’ve made a connection unlike any other. Perhaps, it is Kai’s turn to be devoured boldly by Aichi, retrieving his hand from Aichi’s maw and holding his wrist up against his vicious blades. Aichi could do it himself, if he wanted to. He could slice into Kai’s flesh with his sword as he pleases, but it wouldn’t be as fun for him to take all the control away from Kai, who’s easily humiliated by this. It almost pleases Aichi more to relinquish some of his dominance to Kai, if only to see his cheeks heat up like this under Aichi’s will. Trying to bite into his own flesh to share the taste with Aichi, his face is burning in ways that can only be hidden in the form of a dragon. Like this, he’s incredibly weak, incredibly subserveant to the wills of the human heart. That side of him that is still human, it betrays him all the time, but especially at times like this.

Reluctantly, Kai bites into his flesh, tearing softly at his scales to dig into the meat of his arm. Aichi doesn’t have the benefit of being able to digest raw meat, he can’t really feast upon Kai the way Kai can feast upon Aichi, but the simulation of doing so is what he attempts to keep intact for his partner. He releases himself slowly, letting the blood and saliva trail, connecting his skin to his lips just long enough to stir Aichi’s anticipation into something audible; a warm, breathless sigh. An awkward, mocking giggle. He presses the bite mark up against Aichi’s mouth, letting him have all the control he wills until Aichi bites into his flesh in the same motion of Kai’s. 

His teeth are so soft, their grind against his skin eliciting soft moans from Kai’s chest. It’s more like a massage than a meal, he thinks, it’s so cute he feels like he could die in this very moment, admiring Aichi. Being in love with Aichi. He wonders how Aichi can be so bold, when he’d been so shy the day they’d first met. Nervous in his first real fight as a knight, and then even more so when he’d been promoted from his rank to lead the United Sanctuary alongside his mentor. He’s seen many faces of Aichi, but like this, Kai is the only one who’s knees are shaking. 

Aichi licks at the blood drizzling onto his tongue. A warm, viscous fluid that tastes like rotten metal, that fills his soul with the taste of Kai’s own. Rather, because it is Kai’s, he really can’t get enough of it, holding his tongue against the wound of Kai’s arm. He holds Kai’s arm between his small, gentle palms, fingers delicately twining around the thick scales of a dragon. Even in a form that’s half-and-half, he reminds Aichi only of a bold, determined, powerful,  _ beautiful  _ dragon. Aichi’s better at holding his composure, but he still feels a weakness in his heart in the presence of Kai;  _ I love this person. I love this dragon. I love this existence.  _ His cheeks feel warm, pulling away his tongue from Kai’s embrace, a string of blood-tinged saliva connecting their hearts together. He’s truly weak in his heart, for this precious existence burning bright red in the face for Aichi, looking away from Aichi with embarrassment filling his eyes.

“Kai.”

Aichi calls for him, tugging at his arm, pulling it over his shoulder. He smiles as he takes Kai’s chin between his fingers, lifting his face to look him in the eyes. His shy, desperate eyes that look like they’d give anything to disappear from this moment, so cute Aichi can’t help but pull him closer for a kiss.

“As expected, there’s no one in the world that tastes like Kai does.” Aichi grins, wide and bright like the sun rising over cloudy skies. A promiscuous smile that wells fear in Kai’s heart, fear and a great deal of anticipation for what’s to come. “I really love you, Kai…”

His words are as soft as the kisses he presses against his lips. Soft, delicate, kind words that are so unique to Aichi. There’s a softness filled with duality in Aichi, a kindness that begets strength. A warmth that burns like the flames of Hell. Kai loves the determination that shines in this human’s eyes, he loves the control Aichi has over those he leads the way of. But it’s different, from the battlefield to a kiss, his subservience is unique to being under the thumb of this Aichi Sendou he loves so wholeheartedly. If it were an earnest battle, he’d fight with all his heart, but if it’s feeding on the flesh of his very soul, he’ll give his everything to Aichi. To see that precious smile again, to feel the grit of his teeth over his scales, to be pushed around to his very limits; Kai will give his heart and soul for this, for Aichi. Until there’s nothing left to taste, he’ll give his life for just one more night under Aichi’s spell.

It’s the least he can do, to show his love for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel welcome to leave comments or whatever. i forgot to say that on these but they make me Happy desu.


End file.
